


Summer Rain

by TheRussianKat



Series: A Memory of Golden Curls [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Baking Cosette, Cute Marius Cosette, Enjolras Death implied, Enjolras/Cosette siblings, Enjolsette siblings, F/M, Lawyer Marius, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRussianKat/pseuds/TheRussianKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the amis are dealing with their Leader's absence but some have been hit harder than others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Rain

Marius hated the rain. He would take anything over the damp chill the rain would bring him even if it meant spending an hour in a coffee shop and spending money he didn’t really have just to wait for the rain to subside. But today he didn’t have a choice. And the rain made him feel better today, not quite so alone in his grief.

He hadn’t planned on going into the office that morning, not for another week at least, when everything was over. But with no Enjolras and then himself and Courfeyrac both signed off on compassionate leave the small firm, though understanding, were barely hanging on by the skin of their teeth. So he had given them a few hours. The work was easy, he could do it in his sleep. But he constantly found his eyes flicking over to the desk across from his own; not quite as cluttered as Courfeyracs but definitely not as neat as his own, with pile of active cases on one side yet to be sorted through and all completed paperwork face down on the other side. There was a small red pot holding various stationary beside the computer screen which Marius knew were he to turn it on would flash up with an image of the desks previous occupant scowling whilst a dark haired artist licked a stripe up his unamused face.

Marius ignored this though; he ignored the desk, its unfinished work…its empty chair. He carried on with his own work, phoning clients, accepting condolences and pretending he was okay. Before he knew it he was ready to leave, pulling his coat tightly round his shoulders as he listened to the rain hammer down outside.

“Mr Pontmercy?” a soft voice chirped behind him.

Hunting for his umbrella in his satchel he turned toward the voice, offering a small smile to Amy the new office administrator “Hi, what’s wrong?” he asked taking in her frown.

The girl blushed, her freckled cheeks colouring beneath her heavy framed glasses “I was just wondering what we would be doing with the Henderson case?”

“The Henderson case?” Marius asked, searching for some form of recollection in his mind.

Amy nodded holding out a file “Yes, Mr Enjolras was dealing with it. But well, now Mr Enjolras is de- well, now he’s not dealing with it, I guess, because of, well, you know. Mr Henderson called this morning, wants to know why they haven’t heard anything, and I just couldn’t tell him about,” Amy was looking at her shoes now, wringing her hands “I couldn’t tell him what happened. So what should we do?”

Marius watched as she finally looked up at him, her eyes wide and wet a fact amplified by the glasses. _How could he have been so dumb?_ He scolded himself. _Of course Enjolras had other cases, clients they would have to contact. It doesn’t just affect us._

Sighing he removed his satchel and began to remove his coat “Don’t worry, I’ll call Mr Henderson,” Amy gave a quiet hum of agreement as he took his seat once more.

“Thank you Mr Pontmercy, coffee?” she asked as she went to go back to the front desk.

“No. No thank you Amy,” Marius smiled looking up from the file. As the receptionist finally left Marius began to look through the file to see exactly what Enjolras had gotten in to.

As he read further Marius couldn’t stop the smiling slowly encroaching upon his face, the first real smile in almost a week. It was a big case. Far bigger than their pay margin suggested they were suitable for, far larger than anything they had taken before. It was exciting and more importantly they could win it. It was all in the file. All in red scrawls on the side of the pages and post its’ dotted throughout the file. Enjolras had already won the case, they just needed to fight it for him.

A lump stuck in his throat as he closed the file. _This wasn’t their victory_ his mind hissed at him _it’s Enjolras’s._ He dialed the number and spoke with Mr Henderson, he explained everything, proud of how steady his voice stayed throughout the conversation. It wasn’t until they had arranged a meeting for the following week that Mr Henderson finally agreed to end the call.

* * *

 

It was almost an hour later than originally planned that Marius finally walked through his front door to the smell of baking. He shrugged off his sodden coat and hooked it on the coat rack beside Cosette’s own periwinkle coat.

“Cosette, love?” he called as he made his way through the house. He found her in the kitchen surrounded by pots and bowls of various colours and substances, a large tiered cake resting on the table “What are you doing?” he asked, taking in the carefully made sugar flowers and icing tubes scattered on the counter.

“I’m finishing the cake,” Cosette replied as she rose from the oven with another smaller tier in her oven glove clad hands.

Watching his wife fuss about the kitchen Marius slowly connected the points in his mind “The cake?” he question, his voice wavering slightly “Whose cake love?”

Cosette stopped, stood in the centre of the kitchen, a bowl of butter icing in one hand and a pallet knife in the other. She stared at Marius, blue eyes wide and shining in the lights “The wedding cake silly! Grantiare and Enjo-,” she stammered, “their cake,” she cut herself off bustling over to the cake, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth.

He watched as she carefully placed the final tier on the top of the cake, generously spreading the butter icing to keep it in place.

Marius took a step forward, placing a hand on Cosette’s shoulder as she tried to neaten the icing with shaking hands “Love?,” he said softly, his voice rough “Stop, please.”

She did stop, practically throwing the pallet knife away from her as she gave a choked hiccup “You’re right,” she muttered her voice breaking “Enjolras loves butter icing, I mustn’t take it all off!,” she laughed, hollow and high “You should have seen him at our eighth birthday party! Wouldn’t let me have any of the cake!” she was now laughing fully, as though there were no tears trailing down her face.

She went to fetch one of the many perfectly rolled sheets icing, but as she began to pick it up with the rolling pin it tore. So she tried the next one, and then the next when that tore as well, they all tore and it wasn’t long until her heart had as well, torn at the seams leaving her a crumpled mess against the counter. “Oh, bother,” she muttered before turning to Marius who was watching her with frightened eyes “It’s all gone wrong!” she attempted to joke before giving into the sobs wracking her body.

Marius rushed towards her, clutching her to his body as she began to shake with tears. Her quiet hiccupping sobs turned into wretched cries against his already damp chest. “I know, I know,” he murmured, pressing soft kissing to her head.

“I just want him back,” she choked as her sobs slowly subsided “I want my brother back, I want to hear him complain about how ‘I married a sap’ and how ‘Dad only listens to me’ I just want him back, anything, please?” she whispered her voice desperate and wet.

Marius just kept holding her, rubbing a hand soothingly up her back “I know Love, I want him back too.”

After a while, once the rain had stopped and the world seemed slightly less dark, Cosette looked up at Marius “I love you,” she said softly before once again resting her head against his chest “Don’t you dare go anywhere.”

“I love you too.” And he held her close, with no intention of ever letting her go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Summer series, and Grantaire's is next to be posted. I hope you guys are enjoying and sorry for the sads....


End file.
